


Knight Errant

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Post-Order 66, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Life is cruel and unforgiving. Jaro Tapal lives... at a terrible cost.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. My Heart in a Coffin

Blaster fire was flying everywhere. Jaro swung his lightsaber frantically, trying to deflect the bolts from his young padawan. Cal was crying,tears trickling down his cheeks, small whimpers tearing from his lips as he opened the escape pod. Jaro was sure to push Cal into the pod first, even as a stray bolt blasted his saber in two. The next wave of blaster fire caught Jaro off guard. He couldn’t deflect them all. A scream sounded just as the pod doors began to close. Jaro turned as the pod began to fall to Bracca’s surface. Cal was hurt. Badly. Burns covered his torso, his tunic was charred, his face...

“...master..?” Cal whispered, “I’m scared...” Jaro knelt beside his padawan.

“It’s alright, little one.” Jaro assured the injured child, “Everything will be okay.” Cal was looking up at Jaro with absolute trust in his eyes. And Jaro Tapal, Jedi Knight, lied.

“Everything will be alright, little padawan.” The light was fading from Cal’s eyes. His force presence dimmed.  _No_ , Jaro thought desperately, but he was no healer. He held his padawan until Cal had stilled fully, his body rapidly cooling in the stale air. 

The pod struck ground, tossing its contents around. Jaro force-pushed the door open, picked up his fallen padawan, and stumbled outside. The sun still shone brightly in the sky. It was unfair. The world should have been in mourning, cold and dark, bereft of the shining light that was Cal Kestis. 


	2. Run!

“Jedi Master Jaro Tapal” the Inquisitor said in a slightly muffled but unmistakably feminine voice. Something about her was familiar. But Jaro didn’t get even a moment to contemplate as the Inquisitor force pushed him towards her partner. 

A shove and a shout later, and Jaro was slamming through the roof of a train. He quickly stumbled to his feet and took off running. It was difficult and dangerous, but with his force enhanced agility and reflexes, he managed. 

A ship, a woman yelling over the torrential rain, and Jaro is kicking himself because _he knows that voice_ , but when he jumps, she grabs his hand and tugs him behind her as she shoots at the Inquisitor. The doors close and it hits him like an industrial wreck.

“Cere?”


	3. Hope like Candlelight

Jaro has his lit saber in one hand and Cere’s hand in the other. All three of them were breathing heavily from both fear and exertion. The pilot turned to Jaro.

“Shut that thing off,” he said, visibly uneasy, “And grab some seat.” Jaro gave Cere’s hand a slight squeeze and pulled away to hook his saber back on his belt. 

“My captain, Greez Dritus.” Cere explained at Jaro’s questioning glance. 

“Yeah, the Mantis is my ship, but you better listen to this lady here.” The pilot said warily. Cere smiled tightly. 

“It’s good to see you again.” She said, sounding as tired as Jaro felt. But Jaro knew that look in her eyes.

“What are you planning?” Cere’s eyes shone brighter.

“I think I know a way to rebuild the Jedi Order.”Something niggled at the back of Jaro’s mind.

“The Jedi Council?” He asks, traitorous hope rising in his chest. She shook her head. 

“They’re gone.” Jaro took a centering breath. His exhaustion was catching up with him.

“Go. You’re safe,” Cere said nodding towards the back of the ship, “For now,” she muttered grimly. 

_‘Rebuilding the Jedi Order?’_ , Jaro thinks as he falls into an uneasy sleep. 

_ “Look out!” _

_ “Master... I’m scared...” _

**“Wake up.”** Jaro sat up, reaching for his lightsaber. The pilot stood over him.

“You were talking in your sleep.” He explained unkindly. 

“Weirdo.” Greez muttered as he left. Jaro took a moment to compose himself before he walked into the main room of the ship.


	4. Circumstantial Melodies

Jaro hesitated before picking up the instrument. He turned it over in his hands, sat on the bench, and closed his eyes, letting a half-forgotten memory guide his fingers on the strings.

“That song...” A voice broke through his trance. Jaro opened his eyes, turning to look at Cere.

“I didn’t think you’d’ve remembered it.” She continued. He set the instrument back where he found it. His sleeve rode up on his arm and he quickly tugged it back down. 

But not before Cere caught a glance of a red, braided cord around his wrist. Her eyes flicked between the bracelet and Jaro’s face, realization, and horror dawning.

“That’s...” She said, trailing off when the words escaped her.

“It’s...c-...It’s...” He couldn’t say the boy’s name. 

“It’s  _his_ braid. I... Cere, I couldn’t save him; I got my padawan  killed .” 

“Jaro-” She began. 

“He trusted me and I failed him.” Her hand was on his arm. 

“I know... what that feels like.” Cere said delicately. Jaro lifted his head.

“Trilla?” Cere shook her head. Jaro bit his lip and then pulled her into a hug. The two sat there for a long moment, united in grief. 

“We’re coming up on our destination.” Greez called back towards them. Jaro pulled away from Cere as though he’d been burned.

* * *

“What exactly is this place?” Jaro asked as he and Cere walked down the docking ramp onto the planet. 

“See that vault up there? That’s where you’ll need to go; there’s someone around here who should be able to help you...”

“You not coming.” Jaro observed. Cere wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“The vault needs someone strong with the Force to pass its test.” There was a beat of expectant silence.

“I cut myself off from the Force.” She said quietly. Jaro opened his mouth to respond, but he thought better of it and merely squeezed Cere’s hand before walking away from the ship. 


End file.
